A polymerizable compound having a liquid crystal phase provides polymers having functions such as optical compensation by polymerization. This is because an orientation of liquid crystal molecules is fixed by polymerization. Various polymerizable compounds are developed in order to utilize such function of the polymers. However, only one polymerizable compound may not fulfill satisfactory functions. Then, it has been tried to prepare a composition from several polymerizable compounds and polymerize this composition.
Patent document 1: JP H10-319408 A/1998 (GB 2324382 A).
Patent document 2: JP 2004-198478 A/2004.
Patent document 3: JP 2002-243942 A/2002.